Typhoon Poplar
Typhoon Poplar (Traditional Chinese: 颱風白楊) was a typhoon that was formed from a tropical wave on 17 July 2013, and hit the densely-populated Nicholas City and Long Region on 24 July 2013. A part of the 2013 Imaginary Lands of Nicholas Typhoon Season, it was the third tropical cyclone of the year, and the strongest so far in the season. Storm History A tropical wave off the shores of Lovia has given rise to the formation of a tropical depression on 17 July 2013. The cluster of tropical energy strengthened rapidly, and quickly gaining structure and strengthening. In the afternoon hours, the NMBILN has detected a maximum sustained wind speed of 41 km/h, and thus naming it the third tropical depression of the year. The depression became a tropical storm and received the name "Poplar" (白楊) when its maximum sustained wind speed reached over 63 km/h. The storm quickly intensifies, and by noon of 21 July, it has strengthened into a severe tropical storm, with its maximum sustained wind speed at 91 km/h. By 23 July, it is a full-fledge typhoon with a maximum sustained wind speed of 133 km/h. The storm passed by within 200-km radius of Nicholas City, and made its landfall on the southwestern shores of Long Region at around 01:15 on 25 July. The storm lost its eye quickly as it made landfall, however remaining its strength as a typhoon for a fairly-long duration throughout the night. In the early morning hours, it had weakened into a severe tropical storm, with a sustained wind speed of around 95 km/h. Poplar continued to weaken throughout the day. The NMBILN produced its last warning early on 26 July 2013 before declaring its dissipation. After its dissipation, its remnants contributed energy to the upper-level low situated to the north of the area. The upper-level low is responsible for the rainy weather to follow for the southwestern coasts of the kingdom. Storm Impacts Nicholas City :Highest tropical cyclone warning signal issued: / Poplar has moved into within the 800-km radius of Nicholas City early on the 23rd. The NMBILN announces that it had issued Signal No. 1 Standby at 08:40 when Poplar was approximately 750 km away. The NMBILN claims that the system may bring severe active weather in the next 24 - 38 hours, and urges residents to prepare. It had also say that Signal No. 3 Strong Winds will not be likely to issue until later on 23rd or early on 24th when Poplar's outer bands of strong winds and thundershowers are expected to arrive in the area. At 19:00, there are parts of Nicholas City situated on higher grounds recording sustained wind speed over 41 km/h, the minimal criterion for issuing Signal No. 3. Winds have generally strengthen as night falls in Nicholas City. 5 of the 8 anemometer stations across the city have recorded sustained wind speed over 41 km/h by 23:00. Despite winds have strengthened in the city, the rain bands have yet to arrive in the city, contradicting the original forecast. Nonetheless, the NMBILN has responded by issuing Signal No. 3 at 00:05, 24 July. As Poplar moves within the 200-km radius from the city, the winds have began to strengthen to storm or gale levels by the evening. The NMBILN issued Signal No. 8 SE Gale or Storm. Poplar was tracking just south of the city, and as it tracks from being at the SE of the city to the SW side of the city, the wind directions changed throughout the city, generally around 9PM. This prompted the NMBILN to re-isse Signal No. 8 SW Gale or Storm, warning that originally leeward sides of the city may become the windward side. Poplar stays within 300-km from Nicholas City for the remaining portions of the night, and with its large raidus for gale winds, the city was under sustained gale winds for the entire night. At dawn hours, the winds begin to subside as the system makes landfall some 300-km west of the city. Despite some areas are still seeing gale winds, the NMBILN issued Signal No. 3 Strong Winds to replace Signal No. 8. As of 18:00, 25 July, Signal No. 3 Strong Winds is still in force as the system is in the very close proximity to the city. It is anticipated for Signal No. 3 to stay in force at least for the rest of the evening. Signal No. 3 is replaced by the monsoon warning at 23:30, as the system becomes a tropical depression. Southern Long Region :''Highest tropical cyclone warning signal issued: The NMBILN has issued Signal No. 1 to the area of Long Region south of Jerndy. The warning covers the hamlet of Darwin. There are currently no tropical cyclone signals for areas north of and including Fort Clarkson, as Poplar is outside of the 800 km radius for these areas. However, these areas are anticipated to receive a significant impact from the storm Thursday evening to Friday morning. Signal No. 3 has been issued for southern Long Region at 09:00. Chinese naming controversial The storm was initially named "波碧娜" when the storm was first named in English "Poplar". "波碧娜" is a direct transliteration of the phonics of the English name. However, some NMBILN staff suggested that this name is inappropriate and will be better if named by the English name's meaning, rather than by its phonetics. The NMBILN issued a press release 45 minutes after the storm has been named, and announces that the storm to be named in "白楊" in Chinese, meaning "Poplar". The NMBILN had apologized for its naming errors, though citizens have continually criticized of the confusions made with the name change on various social media. Warning History Below is a list of warnings issued during the duration of the storm affecting Nicholas City, and their respective durations: |signal = 1 |current storm name = Typhoon Poplar |issuedA = 23 July 08:40 - 24 July 00:05 |previous storm = Tropical Depression Two |next storm = Severe Tropical Storm Kenzo }} |signal = 3 |current storm name = Typhoon Poplar |issuedA = 24 July 00:05 - 16:20 |issuedB = 25 July 07:10 - 23:30 |previous storm = Tropical Storm Pik Ning |next storm = Severe Tropical Storm Kenzo }} |signal = 8SE |current strm name = Typhoon Poplar |issuedA = 24 July 16:20 - 20:50 |previous storm = Severe Tropical Storm Soa (2012) |next storm = Severe Typhoon Javid (2014) }} |signal = 8SW |current strm name = Typhoon Poplar |issuedA = 24 July 20:50 - 25 July 07:10 |previous storm = Super Typhoon Eigen (2012) |next storm = ''Most recent occurrence }} Poplar Poplar